The Dreadful Double Date
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Casey has the 'bright' idea of inviting Maura and her boyfriend Jacob(O/C) on a double date with him and Jane. Little did he know that a simple invite could change all four of their lives.


Maura had been dating a local university professor for the past month, he was a nice man who had a phd in psychology and had worked hard for his position although coming from a wealthy background did make it marginally easier for the 42 year old gentleman. His hair was dark with the grey starting to show through, his eyes were hazel and his suit was top of the line. He was kind and indeed he did love Maura a lot, and he was willing to admit that fact.

Jane had also been dating for a while, she had been dating Casey for the past three months but it was clear that he was more involved and more committed to the relationship than the young detective was. It wasn't that she was cheating, nor was it that she did not like him, it was simply that she was not in love with him, like he was with her.

Over a coffee one morning, Casey insisted that he and Jane go on a double date with Maura and her boyfriend; Dr Jacob Ashworth. Jane had been reluctant but had finally given in and invited her best friend along with Jacob to a double dinner date at a restaurant on main street, it wasn't far from the station so that made it a little easier to get there on time for both her and Maura. They had decided to change and get ready in Maura's office so that they could go straight there for their reservations and would meet their respective men there.

Jane lay back on her sofa with Jo Friday on her lap, she sighed heavily as she ran her hand through her dark curls and looked up at the ceiling. _Why an earth did I agree to a double date ? Now I have to sit and watch that stuck up Doctor have his hands on my Maura... wait? what? MY Maura... _she sighed a heavy sigh, the frustration and emotion tearing her heart_ I wish..._ she thought to herself as she glanced over at a photo of her and Maura that was sat on the side in a wooden frame, it had been on the day they went to a fair for the day. It had been a bright summery day and they had decided to go at the last minute, Maura had commented that she would like to go and so Jane had turned the car to the opposite direction they were originally travelling and took her straight to the fair. Maura had been confused at first but had a huge grin on her face by the time they arrived, the happiness evident in her facial expression, body language and voice was enough to make Jane just as happy. The photo showed the two beautiful women sat by a water fountain with bundles of pink cotton candy in their hands, their faces were shining brightly with happiness - their smiles were hard to miss and the sparkle in their eyes were as bright as the stars in the night's sky. She wished that she could relive that day over and over again, but maybe end it differently... because it had been the following day that Maura had begun seeing Dr Ashton. Even though she didn't know the man well, Jane found herself hating him and every time Maura spoke of him, or he touched Maura (no matter how innocently) she felt the overwhelming need to thump him, but she knew that knocking the man to the floor would not be quite acceptable although imagining it in her head however... well that was a different story.

Maura was sat at her breakfast bar with a glass of red wine in her hand, the weight of the world seemed to be on her shoulders and little did she know that the things she was contemplating mirrored what the woman who featured those said thoughts was also thinking about. She wished that she was not going on this double date, she wished she had been able to say no but the ability to say no to Jane Rizzoli? That was just... impossible when those beautiful dark brown eyes looked at her, she was unable to say no to her. She could not say no to the woman she loved especially when she saw how much Jane wanted her there. Little did Maura realize that both her and Jane wanted the same thing. Both women wanted to go on the date... just without their respective partners. The romantic atmosphere, the delicious meal, the candlelit table, the soft music playing in the background with fancy dressed waiters and waitresses delicately placing plates of food in front of the customers. Just her and Jane. _If only I could tell her how I feel, I wish it were me on a date with her and not Casey. It should be me, I have loved her longer, I would treat her better... I love you Jane. My beautiful Jane._

Both women were in their own homes, the 0.5 miles between them felt like a world apart. Neither felt 100% happy, not complete without the other by their side. Their movie nights were a favorite for both of them. Just them, relaxing together in the comfort of one of their homes. Both women felt at home in each other's homes.

The following day they had work but later that evening would be the dreaded double date... how would they cope?

Maura was standing over the body that had recently come in to the morgue. She was supposed to be examining it but her mind was so far from the study of the body that her hands were still as if frozen in that one position, her eyes were looking at the body but without actually looking at it because her mind was on the dark haired woman who she due to be on a double date with later. _Why did I say yes to this? Why did I think that I could sit with Jane and that thing of hers when I just want her to myself, how can I resist not blurting it out in front of the whole restaurant? I wish it were just the two of us, or even better the two of us curled up on the sofa watching another movie. _Secretly those movie nights were the highlight of her week, she was always looking forward to them and hated when they missed them not because of the movie but because spending time alone with the detective was something that was very high on her agenda. Her heart craved the feeling she got from being curled up with Jane under a blanket whilst they watched a movie as the fire flickered in the background and obviously the popcorn fights that Jane often started were rather fun too. At least Jo Friday enjoyed eating the popcorn that they hadn't managed to pick up quick enough.

"I wonder if I would be able to cancel" she wondered to herself with the scalpel still in her gloved hand that rest upon the cold metal autopsy table, "How can I watch that ... thing have his hands all over _my_ Jane? The woman I love...". She seemed to be talking to the body of the woman on her table, a caucasian woman in her mid-seventies with greying hair, blue eyes and red painted lips who had died of natural causes yet the autopsy had been done because of the life insurance policy she had. She sighed and shook her head, "Why did I ever say yes to this?" she sighed heavily as she dropped the scalpel on the silver table where the elderly lady lay. The autopsy had been straight forward and she had indeed confirmed that the cause of death had been a heart attack at around 05:00 that morning.

With a sigh, she pulled the white latex gloves from her perfectly manicured hands and threw them in the bin beside her but as she turned she had the surprise of a lifetime. There she was. _Her_ Jane. The woman she loved. "How erm... how long have you been standing there? I didn't hear you come in.." she said in shock, hoping that Jane had not heard what she had said to Mrs Beechum who currently lay covered in a white cloth up to her neck on the silver metal autopsy table behind her.

"Not long", Jane replied simply with a smile as she pushed herself away from the wall that she had been leaning against. She had on a dark suit, as per usual with black boots and a blue white shirt with her gun at her hip like she always did. Her long dark curls bounced slightly as she propelled herself away from the wall using the sole of her boot that she had been leaning on.

Maura showed relief on her face, "That's good... I mean .." and she gave a long winded medical explanation about why Jane may not have wanted to be there earlier because of the stench of the internal organs of the body that lay behind her.

Jane simply smiled at her, "but long enough to know you love me..." she said softly watching Maura's expression.

"I'm sorry" she said timidly, with her head bowed slightly, "I should not have said that, it was ... inappropriate of me... "

"Inappropriate?" Jane scoffed, "How Maura? Just HOW is that inappropriate?" she said nearing the brunette medical examiner.

Maura kept her eyes focusing downward as she replied to the now infuriated woman in front of her, "...because you are in love with Casey and I am ... supposed to be in love with Jacob" she said softly with a heavy sigh that revealed how much this had been bothering her.

Jane couldn't stay mad at her for calling her feelings 'inappropriate' and sighed softly as she wrapped the beautiful woman in her arms. Maura's arms automatically wrapped around Jane's waist and she leant into the other woman gently as Jane had her arms around the Doctor's shoulders holding her close, "Oh and I heard that I'm yours.." she said with a proud smile, she had always wanted that because it was _her_ Maura. _Hers. _

Maura attempted to pull back as she muttered an apology, she was scared because she didn't want to lose her best friend, she didn't want to scare her away and she didn't want to upset her.

Jane held her there and refused to let Maura back away from the situation that was there in front of them because they both needed to deal with it, and most of all because Jane needed to make sure Maura knew that nothing was wrong. She knew that Maura was worried, she the knew the woman better than either of them truly realized. "Maura?" she said gently with one hand in the medical examiners hair, holding her close.

"Yes", the medical examiner whispered timidly against the detective's neck.

The feeling of Maura's breath against her neck made her heart race but she had to keep herself in check so that she could formulate a coherent sentence, instead of just the moan that was threatening to escape her red tinted lips. "I'm glad you feel that way." she said with a smile and felt the doctor relax a little more into her.

The brunette beauty looked up at her through her beautiful hazel eyes and long eyelashes, "You do?" she said softly

Detective Rizzoli nodded with a grin, "I sure do" she said simply before she gently touched Maura's chin and coached her to look at her properly instead of keeping her head against her so that Jane could not see her face properly, "and do you know what? You're mine too" she said with a cheeky grin and a wink.

A grin spread across the medical examiner's face as she processed the words of the beautiful Italian detective in front of her. Gently they leant into each other and their lips met in a gentle yet loving kiss.

As the kiss broke and both smiled at each other, Jane said gently, "I think we need to cancel tonight" she said with a smile.

Dr Isles nodded with a smile as she gently kissed Jane's lips again (something she would never get bored off), "I think so too" she said lovingly

Jane kissed her again but more firmly this time, before pulling back, "Although...I think we should keep the reservations.. just call and change it to two instead of four.." she said with a slight smirk on her face as she watched the reaction of the woman she had just confessed her love to.

Maura smiled brightly, with pure unadulterated love within the depths of her hazel eyes, "Are you asking me out on a date, Detective Rizzoli?" she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I sure am Doctor Isles", she said with a grin that matched the brightness of her new girlfriend's, "so... Is that a yes?" she said with a slight chuckle.

Doctor Isles nodded, "How could I say not to you?" she said in a loving voice, a tone of voice she reserved only for Jane and always had done.

Jane grinned and kissed her more passionately this time, Jacob and Casey would not be too happy about the change in arrangements but the two women would be.


End file.
